Trophies/Achievements
There are a total of 45 Trophies/Achievements (PlayStation, Xbox) in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Upon collecting them all, the player will receive a Platinum Trophy or Achievement. Trophies/Achievements Sand Central Station: Complete Level 1 - Sand Central Station Times Square Off: Complete Level 2 - Times Square Off Exploratory Laboratory: Complete Level 3 - Exploratory Laboratory Rock up that Lock up: Complete Level 4 - Rock up that Lock up Rebooted, Resuited: Complete Level 5 - Rebooted, Resuited Red Head Detention: Complete Level 6 - Red Head Detention Bifrosty Reception: Complete Level 7 - Bifrosty Reception Juggernatus and Crosses: Complete Level 8 - Juggernatus and Crosses Doctor in the House: Complete Level 9 - Doctor in the House That Sinking Feeling: Complete Level 10 - That Sinking Feeling Taking Liberties: Complete Level 11 - Taking Liberties Rapturous Rise: Complete Level 12 - Rapturous Rise Magnetic Personality: Complete Level 13 - Magnetic Personality A Doom with a View: Complete Level 14 - A Doom with a View The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry: Complete Level 15 - The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry Falling...with Style: Complete first Helicarrier skydive Don't I Know You?: Team up Captain America and Human Torch (Co-op) Stan-tastic: Rescue Stan Lee from every peril (Single Player) Road Rage: Destroy 100 vehicles in the Manhattan hub It's Clobberin Time!: Defeat 100 enemies as the Thing I'm Always Angry!: Transform into the Hulk 100 times. Billionaire Philanthropist: Collect 1,000,000,000 studs (Single Player) This is fantastic!: First time turning Mister Fantastic into a tea pot You Win a No-Prize!: Complete game 100% (Single Player) Avengers Assembled: Collect all Avengers characters in the game (Single Player) Sinister Six: Collect Doc Ock, Sandman, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, and Vulture (Single Player) To Me, My X-Men: Collect all traditionally heroic mutants (Single Player) Brotherhood: Collect all traditionally evil mutants (Single Player) I Am Iron Man: Collect all Iron Man armors (Single Player) Stan's Soapbox: Turn into Stan Hulk Post-Credit Party: Complete House Party Protocol The Toast of Croydon: Create a character called "Trevor" in the character customization Puny God: Perform Hulk's special move on Loki Welcome to Level 7: Play as Agent Coulson It's Me Time!: Read a comic in Deadpool's room on the Helicarrier Bad Luck: Unlock Black Cat (Single Player) Zoo-Believer: Unlock all animal-themed characters (Single Player) Guardians of the Galaxy: Unlock all the Guardians of the Galaxy (Single Player) Fastball Special: Perform a special throwing move as Colossus on Wolverine (Single Player) Menace of Mysterio: Drive to the Baxter Building as Magneto in the Magneto Mobile Alter Ego: Perform all big LEGO figure transformations Can't Hurt Me Bub: Regernate as Wolverine Cosplay: Create a custom character Ultimate True Believer: Unlock all True Believers (Single Player) Really?: Collect Howard the Duck (Single Player) Trivia *The achievement/trophy "Red Head Detention" is a play on the title of a popular video game, "Red Dead Redemption". *The achievement/trophy "The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry", is a play on the popular saying, "The good, the bad, and the ugly". *The achievement/trophy "I'm Always Angry!" is based on Bruce Banner's famous saying from Marvel's The Avengers, in which he is asked what his secret to not being angry is. To this, he replies: "I'm always angry." *"Billionaire Philanthropist" is another achievement/trophy that borrows an iconic saying from Marvel's The Avengers, ''in which Tony Stark refers to himself as a "genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist." *The achievement/trophy "Avengers Assembled" refers to the Avenger's iconic team saying. *The achievement/trophy "To Me, My X-Men" refers to the X-Men's iconic team call. *The achievement/trophy "Brotherhood" refers to the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, generally led by Magneto. *The achievement/trophy "The Toast of Croydon" refers to the plot twist in ''Iron Man 3, where the Mandarin is actually revealed to be an actor named "Trevor". *The achievement/trophy "Puny God" refers to Hulk's words after beating Loki to a pulp, in'' Marvel's The Avengers'' *The achievement/trophy "Welcome to Level 7" refers to Agent Coulson's first line from the first episode in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *The achievement/trophy "Don't I know You?" refers to the fact that Chris Evans has played both characters (Johnny Storm/Human Torch and Captain America/Steve Rogers) on film. Also, this achievement/trophy may unlock during the cutscene they first share during regular story play. Gallery Achievements1.jpg Achievements2.jpg Achievements3.jpg Achievements4.jpg Achievements5.jpg